Happy Halloween, Japan
by Constalina
Summary: A VERY LATE HALLOWEEN FIC. Japan decides to stay home for Halloween this year. One of the biggest mistakes ever. Rated T for saftey.


Author's Note: … Never written a Halloween fic before… And this fic is so late… Ah well, enjoy!

"Japan! Japan!" said Italy excitedly. Japan turned around, facing an extremely bouncy Italy. "Guess what day it is tomorrow!" Japan blinked. He hasn't looked at his planner in a while, so he didn't know about any occasions… Maybe it was Italy's birthday?

"I don't know, Italy," said Japan finally.

"You don't know?! It's Halloween!" said Italy, opening his sparkling eyes. "There will be sweets and chocolates and food and pasta and wine and…" Japan sighed as Italy listed what other foods they may get at Halloween. It was not like he didn't like Halloween, it's just he couldn't see why it was so important; it had to be celebrated every year. Also, the other countries' candies stink. And the costumes were mostly NOT cute. "Are you going to join Germany and I again?"

"No thank you." This year, Japan wanted to be left in peace.

"Okay then! You better have a lot of candies, because I'm going to tell the other countries you're staying at home this year! Ciao!" Japan's eye's widened and Italy skipped away.

"Italy! Wait!" Too late, Italy was already out of sight. What Japan really wanted to say was 'YOU BASTARD! IF YOU TELL THE OTHER COUNTRIES, I'LL SHOVE MY KATANA UP YOUR ASS!" But of course, it's _Japan _we're talking about. Though, he did wish he said that instead. He searched for his wallet, and counted how much money he had. Shopping time, again.

* * *

It was late afternoon, and already there were trick or treaters in the streets. Japan was sitting on a chair, a bowl of Pocky packs on the table next to him. He was expecting some of the countries to come later on, but he was holding on to the small hope that they got sick and went away.

DINGDONGDINGDONG

Japan sighed. He picked up the bowl and walked to the door. He opened the door, and was really tempted to close it again.

"Trick or treat!" It was America, England, Sealand, and Canada.

Japan could barely make out Canada though, considering he was wearing a white sheet over his body, and he was already unnoticeable. Japan guessed that that was a lame attempt at a ghost, but Canada was pulling it off well. England was a wizard, duh. Japan couldn't figure out what Sealand was wearing. Grey horns, grey wings, grey tail. It didn't look like a dragon though. America was probably a vampire. Japan was told a lot about them. And apparently vampires were a huge craze or something in America right now.

"What's wrong, Japan? Aren't our costumes good enough?" said Sealand, frowning. He turned to England. "See, bastard England? I told you we should have ordered our costumes, instead of you making them!"

"Why you ungrateful git! I spent so much time-" And they began fighting. Canada was trying to stop them, but it was unclear whether he was being ignored on purpose, or if he was too damn unnoticeable. Japan sighed, getting quite a pounding headache.

"Ah, what idiots~" said America, looking behind him. He turned back to Japan. "So, do you have any of those yum Jap food for us?" Japan held out the bowl.

"Just Pocky. Would you like strawberry or chocolate?" America's eyes widened, taking a chocolate Pocky.

"OH! So like, the food is shaped like a box?" Japan groaned inwardly.

"No, America, you _open _the packets to get the Pocky."

"OH! Okay!" America ripped open the box to reveal the shiny wrapping. "So Pocky is shiny?" Japan felt like screaming.

"_Open _that packet too." America opened the packet, and grabbed a pocky stick. He bit out of it.

"Cool!!! It's a stick with flavour! Yo, Matthew! Come here and try this!" said America, calling over his brother. Matthew came over, dispirited from being unable to stop the idiots from fighting. Canada took a stick from the packet and bit into it.

"Mm, it's-" began Matthew.

"I should get this imported as soon as possible to the United States! I mean, it's so delicious!" interrupted America, excited. Canada sighed, and took a chocolate Pocky and two strawberry Pockys for the Europeans. America grabbed England and Sealand by the collar.

"Come on! We still have the whole night! Let's go!" he said. He ran out of Japan's gate without another word, dragging England and Sealand with him. Canada facepalmed.

"Sorry for that, Japan. I'll see you at the next meeting…" he said, and he ran after the rest of his group.

* * *

Japan stared at the note under his door. He had dozed off for a while, and apparently France and Seychelles dropped by. They found the door unlocked, grabbed some Pocky and left. Japan was relived that he didn't have to deal with him. France could be as bad as Korea at times. But really not as bad as Russia…

"привет Japan," said a voice from behind him. Japan held his breath. Goddamnit! he thought, of all people… He turned around, and saw the tall Russia behind him. Behind Russia were the Baltic brothers. Obviously, they were forced to go. Russia was wearing a devil costume, and it suited him, Lithuania was a skeleton, Japan couldn't figure out what the hell Estonia was, and Latvia made quite a cute angel.

Japan was so tempted to throw the Pocky bowl at Russia. But that would cause some trouble later on. Trouble, like getting smashed in the head by a lead pipe.

"Trick or treat!" said Russia cheerfully. He looked behind him. "Ah? Aren't you guys going to say it either?"

"Trick or treat!" the brothers said in fearful unison. Japan sighed, and held out the Pocky bowl.

"Would you like strawberry or chocolate?" he asked. Russia and the brothers lent over the bowl.

"Ah, I think they both look nice, but it would be rude to take them both, da?" said Russia. The Baltics nodded, actually interested. "Hmm, Can we open the packets to test their tastes?" Japan wasn't listening. He really did not like Russia, and was willing him to go away. Japan heard something, which made his heart drop even more.

"Aniki! When are we reaching Kiku's house?"

"Be quiet, aru! I'm trying to find it, aru!" Japan forced the bowl in Russia's hands.

"What's this? You're just going to give us everything?" said Russia, confused.

"Yes, I must hide now," Japan replied. He closed the door. Outside, he could hear Russia talking to China and S. Korea. Japan was actually happy Russia was outside. China hated Russia more than he did. After a while, the talk outside his door subsided. Japan took that as a safe sign that they were gone.

Japan looked outside. That bastard Russia really took his bowl. Japan was annoyed, but he guessed it wasn't showing. He went back inside to fill another bowl with Pocky.

Just as he finished, the doorbell rang. He went over to open the door, and nearly collapsed with shock and laughter. Liechtenstein (damn this is hard to spell) was wearing a beautiful dress, and next to her was some dude with a pumpkin over his head, who Japan assumed is Switzerland. Japan was able to keep a straight face.

"Trick or treat!" said Liechtenstein. Switzerland was silent, fingering his gun, knowing Japan was laughing at him. Japan nodded at Liechtenstein.

"Would you like strawberry or chocolate?" asked Japan. Switzerland glared at him. Japan guessed he was tempted to yell at him, and point his gun at him. However, the streets were crowded, and if Vash took out his gun, the people on the streets would panic. Japan was pleased that Switzerland couldn't do anything at that moment. Also, Vash's thoughts would look something like "Halloween=candy=free=saving money".

"Strawberry, please!" said Liechtenstein. "What about you, Vash?"

"Chocolate," he replied. The two finally left. When Japan closed the door, he burst into laughter.

* * *

"Japan! Japan!" said Italy. Halloween had passed.

"Italy, where were you and Germany last night?" asked Japan.

"Ve, we got lost~"

**Author's note**: Due to my laziness, it took me two weeks to finish this. XD


End file.
